Sound
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Korra's stuck in a platinum cell with no way out. That is until she discovers something special about airbending...


She let out a gasp and her eyes snapped open. She had visited Aang in the Spirit World.

"_Avatar Aang! I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you before…"_

"_Korra, I'm sorry, but we have to talk later. I tried to warn you about Tarrlok, but now it's too late for that. So listen to me."_

_Korra stood in front of him in silence for a moment then nodded. "Okay."_

"_You have to get out. Free yourself and get out of here. You have to expose Tarrlok."_

"_But, how am I supposed to get out? The walls are pure platinum. I can't earthbend it."_

"_Then don't. Don't worry, you'll figure it out."_

That's when she woke.

_What was he talking about? _she thought.

"Ugh!" She fell back against the wall, arms crossed, brows knit together. "What am I supposed to do? I can't earthbend my out of here, I can't make fire hot enough to melt this, water isn't an op…tion…" He voice faded off. Well…what about airbending?

Taking a breath, Korra stood up and began to run through the moves. After about fifteen minutes of nothing, she was ready to quit. Then she did it. She was able to airbend.

"Yes!" She pumped a fist in the air, then slapped her hand over her mouth. _Korra, you idiot, shut up. Okay, now think…_

She leaned against the wall, lighting a small flame in her hand so she could see easier. Walking over to the door, she studied the hinges. She had tried to break the door down several times, but it was too sturdy and the locks were too good. She could freeze and break the locks if she had water, but she didn't. And that was all she was able to come up with.

She sunk to the ground, sliding down the door. The flame vanished and she was in the dark again. After a few minutes she stood and began to go through her airbending moves again. Every time she was able to get a little more power. But it just wasn't enough.

"Okay, Korra, think. Think. What can break the locks? What can snap the hinges? What can move through metal that you can't bend?" she asked herself, pacing back and forth.

The girl froze mid-step when something suddenly reappeared in her head. It was something from back when she was a little kid who went around asking random and stupid questions. One concerned sound.

It was a silly, stupid question brought on by nothing. She didn't even remember what it was exactly. But she remembered that she was told sound can travel through practically anything. Which meant it could go through the platinum.

_Okay…so how do I do this?_

She started to pace again, arms crossed, fingers drumming her arm.

After an hour, probably, she stopped pacing. The only way she'd make progress is to try things out. So that's what she did.

Korra did many different things that could make some kind of noise, just loud enough for her to hear. Tapping her foot, snapping her fingers, clicking her nails on the walls. However, out of all the things she tried, none could really be used.

When she ran out of ideas, silence fell over her once more. Then something clicked. Korra put on a triumphant grin and walked over to the door. She crouched down so she could see the lowest hinge on the door.

After a moment's thought, she decided any word would do. So she picked "break."

Her hand hovered about half an inch from the metal and she took a quiet breath. _I hope this works…_

The air around her arm and hand thickened as she closed her eyes to concentrate. _Okay. It's now or never, I guess._

She opened her eyes. "…_Break,_" she whispered into the air. What happened next wasn't what she expected. She heard an echo, not the normal one she normally heard here, no. This one was very different.

It started quiet, but it quickly grew louder, the word lost in the vibrations that came out. It was strange watching the air shift down her arm, but when the hinge started shaking, that thought was lost. Then she heard the snap of it breaking.

_It worked._

"Spirits. It _worked,_" Korra muttered. She sat there, astonished, for about a minute, before repeating the process with the other hinges. She then moved to the other side of the door to take care of the locks. They were harder because she couldn't actually _see _them, but after a little while she was able to break them all.

Carefully, quietly, she removed the door. Everything was silent behind it. No one was around. Perfect.

Placing the door on the ground, she hurried out.

Tarrlok was nowhere to be seen.

"Heh. Probably thought I'd never be able to get out. Good for nothing bastard," she muttered to herself.

She had no idea where she was, and she began to wander around at a fast pace. That's when Naga ran up and tackled her to the ground.

"Naga!" Korra gasped, pushing the creature off of her. "Good girl!" she said, hugging the polar bear-dog's neck and kissing her head.

Climbing onto the saddle, she kicked her feet against Naga's sides. "Let's ride." Naga barked and broke into a full speed sprint.

_I'm coming for you, Tarrlok. The avatar is coming home, and you're going to pay…_

* * *

Author's note: Izzy mentioned how sound vibrations could be a way to get through platinum. Sound bending, the advanced airbending, like metal bending and lightning bending. I thought it was a cool-and very possible-idea, so I wrote this._  
_


End file.
